


Car Shopping

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-23
Updated: 2003-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-27 12:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Brian and Justin are shopping for a car.





	Car Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin slid into the driver's seat and firmly gripped the steering wheel with both hands. Brian slid into the passengers seat. 

"No", he said. "You don't want leather seats, too hot in the summer, too cold in the winter." 

"Don't you mean YOU don't want leather seats? I like them just fine. Don't forget this car is for me." Brian was listening intently and running his hands over the dashboard. Justin turned to him with a questioning face. "Why are we even looking, I can't pay for it." Brian didn't hesitate to answer, "I'll give you a loan, but you need a car. I can't drive you to the institute every day." Justin sighed a deep and heavy sigh. "Alright." 

"You really shouldn't get leather though. When you fuck on leather seats, your skin gets all stuck." Brian put on his best six year-old, disgusted face. Justin didn't say anything, he just gripped the steering wheel. Finally he spoke ,"Let's test it." 

"The car?" 

"No, the leather." Justin's face was completely serious as he spoke. A huge smile spread across Brian's face. He flung the door open and stepped out. He banged the hood of the car twice loudly to get the attention of a salesperson. When someone looked his way he nodded his head, and cheerily said, "We're gonna need the keys."


End file.
